


Paused

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Cumming in Clothes, Dancer, Doggy Style, Facials, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gay Sex, Grinding, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, PAUSE, Phone Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Games, Spanking, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, YouTube, face down ass up, hickey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Goat Fam members Walker Bryant and Gavin Magnus cause  trouble for themselves when playing a game of Pause leaves a dark hickey on Walker's neck. Showing it off to their friends, suggesting the secret between the two boys and their dirty games.
Relationships: Gavin Magnus/London Cheshire, Walker Bryant/Gavin Magnus, Walker Bryant/Merrick Hanna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Walker Bryant and Gavin Magnus: Part One

Leaving Piper Rockelle’s crew and joining the Vibe Crew, then Goat Fam with Gavin Magnus, was one of Walker Bryant’s best decisions. At least in the mind of the young blond. He was away from Piper’s awkward love triangle that she had attempted to force him and Lev into for views, despite Lev having been her boyfriend for the entire time.

The girl he had left the crew with hadn’t stayed with him but the teen didn’t really care. 

Since, like with the new leader of his crews, Walker held a sexuality secret from the world. He wasn’t interested in girls that way, and pretending to kiss them had been utterly disgusting. He liked them as friends but seeing them wearing those revealing outfits and flirting with him, had just proven to the young Youtuber that guys were where his interest lied. 

Though he did miss the chance to look at the hotter boys still under Piper’s claws: Jentzen Ramirez and Sawyer Sharbino. Both of whom along with Gavin had been the subject matter of many-a-wank.

Thankfully, Gavin had grown close to Walker in the short time. Giving some respite from the onslaught of scantily dressed girls and their obsession with kissing every boy in the house. Instead, he was rewarded with the image of Gavin Magnus’s undefined but sexy chest. A body that had almost made Walker drool from the minute he had seen it. The other boys in the new Crew didn’t quite see things how Walker did. They could happily sit around all day with a girl in their lap, making out heavily. He wouldn’t be surprised if none of them cared which girl it even was.

Though he did have some theories about Merrick Hanna, who seemed to be gayer than him.

Gavin seemed to notice whenever Walker needed to step away from the overbearing cameras, too. He would flash a smile and draw attention to himself. Allowing Walker to slip back for five minutes, pumping himself up for an energetic reemergence on camera. It was nice to finally have a crew member that understood him.

Once or twice, Walker even repaid the favour. If the girls got too much or challenges so strange nobody fully understood what was happening or why, Walker would step in for Gavin. If he couldn’t handle alone, he saw no reason Gavin should. Something that had only pulled him further into Gavin’s inner circle and house. With the boys slowly adopting each other's mannerisms over time to the point, many considered them almost twins.

If only they knew what happened when the blond ‘twins’ got some time alone. They wouldn’t seem very brotherly after that. All it took was one time they hid together before they started exploring how and what noticing each other actually meant.

It was tough to get time alone in their busy YouTuber and TikToker lives, but from time to time, Walker could happily find himself pinned to the bed as Gavin’s lips sucked on his neck, and his fingers traced down Gavin’s spine.

A position that the blond Youtuber’s found themselves in at this moment.

Gavin was laying atop of Walker shirtless as usual, causing friction between their pale bodies and lightly defined muscles. His black-and-pink shorts were home to a tent that pushed up against Walker’s body as his hips grinded down. Both hands were used to pin Walker’s above his head. Helpless as Gavin’s lips and teeth attacked his bare flesh.

“P-P-Pause…” Walker moaned out, as Gavin’s sucked his neck a little more passionately.

“Shhh,” Gavin hissed. His teeth sunk into Walker’s neck as he sucked his skin. Humping the sexy boy with hunger, letting him feel just how pent up he was.

“Y-You cant shhh a pause, Gav…” Walker managed to get out between moans. He could feel the eye roll of the boy on top, as Gavin released a loud groan.

Gavin pulled away from Walker’s neck. Moving to his jaw, and lightly kissing up along the curve. Every few bites turned to a nibble, grinning maliciously at Walker. Enjoying the lust behind those dark eyes, which started at him in irritated arousal. Gavin moved up to his chin, then planted a kiss on Walker’s bottom lip.

“What’s that frown for?” He purred, taking the lower lip between his teeth and pulling it back a little.

“You didn’t pause…” Walker pouted, at his best friend.

“And what would you do?” Tightening the grip on Walker’s pinned wrists, Gavin reminded him who was in control here. His hips pushed down to make Walker moan right in his face. A sweet, squeaky sound of bliss. “Maybe I should just pause you,”

“N-Nuh-uh! I’m the one pausing…” Walker pouted even cuter, his pale pink skin shining from the glisten of their light sweat.

“Well,” Gavin kissed the smaller boy with passion. But he didn’t break the kiss. He stayed paused with their lips together, kissing Walker deeply with their bodies pinned together. His lips moved, flowing like waves to make out with Walker, but nothing more. “Mmm… happy?”

“Promise to pause when I say so?” Walker teased, his pinkish skin reddening as his eyes fluttered cutely at his tanned best friend. 

Knowing exactly how to play Gavin Magnus.

“Mmm… fine! But i’m not letting your arms go!” Gavin countered. Controlled by his arousal, he broke the pause for a moment to grind his hips.

Walker grinned, allowing Gavin to grind their crotches together for a bit. Both of their cocks hardened and wished from release from their prisons. As their fabric covered cocks came into full contact, Walker moaned out: “Pauseeeee…”

“I-I am paused!” Gavin attempted. His hips stopped moving and a blush came over his cheeks. Staring hungrily down at the squirming Walker. He felt the cute boy try to tug his arms free to no avail. “Now unpause me…!”

“Now why should I, bestie?” Walker teased. Before putting on a fake girly voice. “Do you want me as your boyfriend… cause that kiss sure seemed like it…”

“Ewww! Fuck no! I would be more likely to date Jakob! And he’s a turd that made out with a goblin!” Gavin made a face, before kissing Walker again just to confuse him. For as sexual and passionate as the two could be, neither was too attracted to dating the other. It made good for jokes, however. “Why? Got a little crush on me now, Walker?”

“So, what I’m hearing is… you’d date your hot older brother? Awesome, I want to see!” Walker beamed mischievously at the groaning Gavin.

“You are disgusting…” Gavin groaned, pretending to puke over Walker’s face.

Walker kissed him deeply to stop the boy. “Unpause.”

“Damn right unpause!” Gavin muttered, as he got back to work pleasuring his best friend’s body. His lips found their home on Walker’s neck again, sucking hard on the skin.

“Ngh! Not the neck, dude. Not the neck!” Worried about some hickey and their managers getting video ideas, Walker squirmed. Though the feeling was amazing. Trapped under Gavin, helpless to the other boy’s whims only able to grind up against him and endure the pleasure. “Pause, pause, pause!” 

This, however, was his worst move, as Gavin was latched to his neck sucking away. Unmoving of everything else as he teased and tortured the skin of the squirming untanned boy. Walker could only cry out and hump upwards, feeling the lips suckling and teeth grazing his neck with vigor. Gasping and groaning, quietly begging him to stop as the pleasure built up between them; Walker’s shorts were growing tighter and wetter with sweat and precum the more he moved against Gavin. Of whom was elated to suck and make the dark spot on Walker’s skin. 

His pause had done something that both boys hadn’t wanted. 

For the first time since they began fucking around, Gavin had left his mark on the neck of Walker Bryant, and their was nothing Walker could do to reverse it now.

When Gavin pulled away he saw the dark red patch. Though turned on a little, he gulped. “Oh… shit,”

“Y-Yeah…” Walker looked aside and craned his neck, trying to see it. He couldn’t so would have to check in a mirror. Turning attention back to Gavin, he bit his lip and muttered something. When Gavin didn’t hear, Walker raised his voice: “It gets woooorse… you made me cream my shorts, bro!”

“Damn, Walk…” Gavin chuckled, rolling off his best friend so they were lying side by side. “Through… gotta admit… came close with all that humping you were doing!”

Walker peeled his black shorts open and groaned. He could see the sticky, hot strands of cum all over them inside. Ropes and drops of cum filling his tight underwear up. He let them snap close with a groan. A hand moved to his neck. “Right! Ugh, we should have slowed down… now I’ve got this, and my shorts are a fucking mess! I blame you!”

“Just use some of mine and take yours home to wash.” Gavin shrugged. “Wouldn’t be the first time we have worn each other's stuff.”

“It’s the principle, bro.” Walker pushed himself up from the bed, before peeling his clothes off and getting fully naked. He was slim and ungodly sexy, with a perky little butt and toned legs. Between Walker’s leg was a very sticky and slick five-inch cock, still hard but going down slowly. Smooth except for a very small path of blond above it, with dark roots.

“Well I’m sorry for being so hot you creamed yourself!” Gavin teased, while reaching out to spank Walker’s ass.

Walker stepped away, grinning. He tossed the soaked shorts at Gavin while going through the boy’s dresser for something new to wear. “You had your chance at this ass. That hickey’s costing you,”

Groaning at the loss, Gavin took a whiff of Walker’s underwear. Soaked with the smell of fresh cum, which just made his cock grow harder. Cupping himself, Gavin laid back to enjoy the smell and view. Watching on as Walker looked through his clothes, standing there naked with that perfect ass wiggling.

“You're not going to jerk it to my cummy boxers are you, Magnus?” Walker teased, looking back to see Gavin taking another whiff.

“Oh, I am. Tooooootally am,” Gavin grinned. Palming himself off, humping his hand. “Might even nut in them, since your ass is skipping out on me. Oh, and dude… we need to pin that hickey on someone. Fans will hound for details!”

“What about Sarah? We can say we went on a double date with you and Sophie? She would play along…” Walker suggested, after some thought.

Gavin made a face then shook his head. Still jerking himself off to Walker’s smell as he thought. “Nah, Sophie would ask about it too much.”

“Um… could just say I have a new ‘crush’ and we get some new girl to fake it, for a few weeks?” Walker groaned, hating Gavin for this.

“You really want to bring someone NEW around? Dude, it’s cramped around here.” Gavin pulled his cock out and started to pump it. Letting Walker watch as he got off to the scent of his cum, moaning as he did so. Gavin was bigger than Walker. A thick five and a half inches throbbing in his hand.

“I wouldn’t HAVE to if someone hadn’t given me a fecking hickey!” Walker hissed, while watching the view. An odd mix of turned on and annoyed at the stroking boy.

Gavin opened an eye, peering at Walker. “I’m not the one who said pause. Ooooh! I have the perfect idea, bruh!”

“We go back in time and I smack you for sucking on my neck?” Walker suggested.

“Again, YOU said pause on your neck! It’s not my fault you’re delicious,” Gavin turned back to jerking off. Now he lowered the undies and wrapped them around his dick. Jerking off into Walker’s cum. “Mmm… god yes! Uhph… ju-just blame Sawyer,”

“Sawyer? Why would I blame him?” Walker gulped, raising an eyebrow as he wondered just how much Gavin knew about the occasional ‘best friends’ sessions that he had with Sawyer, after a long day of dealing with Piper.

Gavin grinned as he pumped the length of his cock. Walker was dressed now and returned to the bedside, dressed in Gavin’s favourite shorts. He bent over awaiting an answer. Instead, Gavin’s smirk grew wider and he kept jerking off. Humming to himself and moaning deeply as the warm cum rubbed into his dick. Entirely ignoring that the owner of said cum was standing there whining at him, waiting for him to respond.

“Gavin! PAUSE!”

Glaring daggers as his hand stopped halfway down his dick, the eyes flickered to Walker. “Unpause me, dude. I’m trying to pump one out!”

Walker smirked and mouthed ‘hickey’ as he headed out of Gavin’s bedroom and made his way down the staircase, further away from the now paused, jerking boy. The smirking blond, wondering if he should just leave Gavin paused until Jakob came home or someone came to visit. An evil giggle escaping his lips at the thought of Gavin’s mom catching him like that. So, with no intention to unpause him, Walker headed out the door and down the front path. 

He turned back for a moment, looking to the upstairs window where he knew Gavin to be. Thinking Gavin was lucky that nobody could see him from outside. Though a lot of the street could hear his next scream.

“WALKER! GET BACK IN HERE AND UNPAUSE ME, YOU LITTLE-!!” Gavin screamed, from his paused place.

“Enjoy your night! See you tomorrow, bro! I’ll call you later… and maybe let you go free…” Walker called through the open door before he turned on his heel then took a left, beginning to walk the street.

His place wasn’t too far a walk from Gavin’s. That made things easy, walking to and from houses between shoots or just getting over for video prep. For show he would drive up in the car, but usually he would walk over and enjoy the sun bathing his body.

However, as Walker walked up to his house, he spotted someone sitting on his doorstep.

Getting closer, Walker called out in confused happiness at the figure. “Merrick?” 

Merrick Hannah, the tall lanky robot dancer of America’s Got Talent fame with curly brown hair, lit up like a christmas tree. From Walker’s porch he shot up, grinning from ear-to-ear as he approached on quick feet. The dancer extended a friendly hand. “Sup dude! It’s been forever, right?”

“Yeah it has, since the Vibe Crew photoshoot!” Walker grinned, shaking the hand.

Merrick squeezed Walker’s hand. Their shake lasted a few seconds too long before the grinning boys let go. “I was hanging around the area, and noticed I was close by. You weren’t home so I’ve been sitting there for… how long is creepy?”

“How long ya been here?” Walker giggled, having been over at Gavin’s for most of the day.

“Just since… lunch?” The boy replied shrugging, his grin still as wide as ever.

“Dude…” There was a long pause, “It’s almost three. Wasn’t mom home to let you in? Or, you know… call me?”

It just occurred to Walker that his phone was in his shorts. Which Gavin was jerking himself off into, if broken from the pause.

“It was supposed to be a surprise!’

“Dork… c’mon, let’s get inside…” Walker moved past Merrick with a grin. The shirtless blond got to the door and realised once more; His keys were also in his pockets. With Gavin. “UUUUGH… dude, can you reach up over the door and grab me the spare?”

“Lose your keys?” Merrick teased, unaware of Walker’s wondering of how he was going to unpause Gavin now.

“No… I mean uh… it’s just somewhere else right now.” Walker replied, his mind still trying to think how to clear this mess.

“So lost,” 

Reaching over the door, Merrick easily grabbed the key for the short boy. Grinning as he handed over the silver. All the while admiring the slim body. From Walker’s baby abs to his light pink nipples and flustered face. Slightly sweaty. Merrick suspected he was up to something fun. He just had to wonder which girl had gotten a chance with the cutie, that a lot of guys - including himself - would love to have in their bed.

Walker muttered then unlocked the door. Before going back in, however, he hung his head in shame asking the robot dancer to put the key back up. After enduring the grin only a tall person could muster, Walker led the way inside and up to the bedroom. 

“The place hasn’t changed,” Merrick noted, walking into Walker’s room. Feeling kind of excited, being totally alone with him.

“What were you expecting? Me to have a whole new room? A suite?” Walker teased, poking the other boy. “You were only here a couple of months ago…”

“Should see my room now,” Merrick dropped onto Walker’s ungodly soft bed with a soft moan. Smiling as he melted into the softness.

Walker grinned at the invite before rolling his eyes when Merrick wiggled around on his bed. “Did you just come for my bed?”

“Hmm…” Thinking for a moment, the lanky boy with wiggly eyebrows let another smile grow. “Yup! This is mine now!”

“You are such a dork.” Walker teased.

“But it’s sooooo sooooooft!” Merrick giggled as he buried his face into the bed, excited that he could practically smell Walker all over it.

Sucking his lower lip in, Walker trapped it between his teeth. Surprised by how arousing it was to see Merrick sniffing his bed, while pushing that cute little butt in the air. Something compelled him closer, and the blond couldn’t stop himself in time. With a force that echoed through his bedroom, Walker smacked Merrick Hannah’s ass.

“WALKER!” Merrick yelped, jumping from the shock of being spanked by what he thought was his straight friend.

“I-!” Walker racked his brain for some excuse that didn’t call Merrick’s bubble butt sexy. “Uh- You-”

Walker continued to stutter, until Merrick did something that had his jaw dropping.

Merrick wiggled his ass at him.

“Whaaaaat are you doing…?” Walker almost moaned at the boy.

“Just checking!” Merrick replied, trying to gauge Walker’s reaction. “Wanna spank it again…? Or do you want to go back to who ever gave you that hickey?”

As a nervous, stuttering Walker raised his hand, another boy was cursing his name. Promising to punish him for weeks for leaving him paused, with his hand wrapped around his cock. Just for leaving his mark. Of course if he really wanted to, Gavin could move at any moment. He ignored one pause today, after all. But still with his orgasm denied and a pair of warm, cummy underwear wrapped around his dick, Gavin’s horny mind kept him still. 

Waiting in the vain hope that Walker would come back or call him. However, as his cock softened from the lack of movement, he was quickly losing it. 

“Ugh… Walker! Call already, unpaaaaaaaaause me!” Gavin cried out into the empty room. Totally unaware of Walker’s phone being more or less in his hand. 

Gavin whined loudly about Walker punishing him for the hickey, when it wasn’t his fault. Moreover, he hated being paused for long periods of time. Always feeling like a camera would jump out at him, or Walker was hiding in wait for him to just move. Thankfully, however, today would not be one of those days. As downstairs a noise had Gavin’s ears perking up; The creak of a door and slap of feet on the tiled floors. 

“Uh, hello?” Gavin spoke out, hoping it was Walker coming back.

“Gavin?” A voice called out, one Gavin recognised.

Having entered through the partially open front door, actor London Cheshire from Young Sheldon, walked towards the staircase. Peering up to where Gavin’s voice rang out. He was a young actor with bleach blond hair and a button nose, and had met Gavin a few times in the past. Knowing each other mostly over instagram. He gripped the banister and took a hesitant step up. 

“Where are you, man? The door was open so I just came in,” London said aloud.

Sighing, knowing this was going to be the only way to possibly reach Walker and stop this pause, Gavin responded: “In my room dude… but… yeah… just prepare yourself…”

“For what?” London came up slowly, his eyes searching the upstairs hallway for Gavin’s room. Surely, he thought, it must be the open door. So he approached slowly. Just before getting to the door, he asked: “What am I preparing for, Gavin?”

“A sight girls would die for… but you might not…” Gavin responded.

Getting the idea, London covered his eyes. He stepped inside the room, taking Gavin’s breath away with his charming beauty despite hiding his gorgeous blue eyes. Gavin bit his lip, then looked away just as London parted his fingers to peak.

Gavin was laying on the bed with his shorts pulled down to reveal his soft butt and a hand wrapped around his soft cock. Wrapped up in someone’s shorts and what looked to be a stained pair of underwear. Boy’s underwear, too. London’s tongue swiped across his lips taking in the view. Gavin didn’t have a shirt on, either, hanging out there with his tanned upper body on display. He was right in saying girls would die for it. But wrong thinking London would not.

“Ohhh… my fucking,” London snickered at the unmoving boy, “God! What the fuck, dude? Why are you just… laying there?”

“I uh… got paused…” Gavin admitted with a sigh.

“Paused?” London giggled at the sexy blond, who kept awkwardly glancing at him.

“It’s this thing with Walker… we can pause each other at any time and we have to stop until we’re unpaused,” Gavin explained, before blushing and quickly muttering. “He… uh didn’t know I was doing this at the time…”

London cocked an eyebrow. Wondering how Walker couldn’t know Gavin was pumping one out if he managed to pause him. Especially since Gavin’s phone was nowhere near him. Then there was the question of whose shorts those were around his dick.

“Should I call him for you?”

“Could you?” Gavin questioned, still not realising that Walker’s phone was close enough to destroy his entire white lie. London nodded and took out his phone and dialed in the number Gavin gave him. He pressed the call button and put it to his ear. 

As he waited for a response from Walker, said boy was still struggling with Merrick’s wiggling behind.

Walker kept smacking the soft, perky dancer’s ass with a grunt. Hating how much he loved the cute ass before him. Its softness in his hand. How he gave it a little grope after each powerful smack, feeling the tenderness cupped in his palm. 

“Thought you would like spanking me…” Merrick teased, after releasing a deep moan. “Saw you checking me out when we were changing for the shoot…”

“Sh-shut up, wiggly ass!” Walker squeaked. Giving Merrick a series of hard spanks, making that butt jiggle around. His cock was rising faster with every spank. Seeing it wiggle and wave at him, trying to seduce him for more.

Moaning loudly, the dancer responded to Walker’s squeak. “Why? I didn’t say I didn’t like you perving… and who said I wasn’t checking you out?”

“I wasn’t checking you out! I- I’m straight!” It was a weak attempt, and sounded unbelievable to Walker himself. Besides, no straight boy took this long spanking another guy’s ass. Or giving it gentle squeezes. Openly admiring Merrick’s ass, moaning softly from behind grit teeth and pursed lips. “Wait you checked ME out?!”

“Mmmm…”

Walker gnawed his lip; Merrick was pushing his ass back at him then reached back to hook the waistband. He was in awe seeing Merrick easing down the back, gliding his jeans down over his sex, twinky butt. “Oh god-”

“Like what you see?”


	2. Chapter 2

“God… yes!” 

Walker moaned as he brought his hand down on Merrick Hanna petite olive-skinned dancer ass. Making sure the fifteen-year-old’s juicy, wiggly ass shook when he smacked it. Now that he could see the pale skin he was more turned on than ever. Irritated he couldn’t see Merrick’s pink hole yet, sure, but that didn’t make him any less hot. The boy’s grey-and-red designer trunks did a nice job at hiding all the good bits.

“God that ass looks hot…” Walker moaned, the pale-pink skinned boy licking his lips.

Merrick wiggled around and moved his waistband from side to side, tormenting the sexy blond with his butt. Showing off his twink ass with a wide from on his face. Pressed into the bed as his ass pushed up for Walker.

“Wanna see it?” Merrick purred. “Then tell me who gave you their mark…”

Causing the eyes of the fourteen-year-old boy to widen as he heard the jealousy laced in Merrick’s words.

“What! It was just some girl I was seeing,” Walker said, flustered. Just for the attempt, though confused why Merrick sounded so jealous, Walker gave him another smack on the ass.

“No it wasn’t…” Merrick purred, having a slight idea who it came from and not liking it one bit. Gavin Magnus didn’t deserve Walker. “It was from Gavin wasn’t it?”

“N-no! Why would Gavin-?” 

Merrick groaned and pulled his pants back up. “Walker, it’s too recent to be from anyone else… since I know you were at Gavins…”

Walker tugged the boy’s pants back down, lower than before. Revealing its tight pink hole nestled between Merrick’s smooth crack. His skin was silky, perfect. “And what if it was? We were just messing around…”

“W-What did you do?” Merrick questioned, subconsciously wiggling his now fully revealed ass to the slightly younger boy.

“Promise not to tell?” Walker leaned in closer, rubbing his thumbs up and down Merrick’s smooth ass. Spreading him open a little, exposing the hot pink hole that twitched needily for attention. He was dying to run his tongue through the silky cleft, taste how sweet Merrick Hanna was.

“Mmmm, promise on the vibe crew…” Merrick moaned out, the older boy pushing his ass back towards Walker’s touch.

Walker squeezed the soft butt, teasing it with his tender fingers. He leaned in but did not lick yet, instead giving the hole a small kiss. Merrick let out a small moan as the lips kissed his ring. “We were just grinding and stuff. Playing pause, and uh… well, making the hickey by accident.”

“How do you make a hickey by accident?” Merrick moaned.

“He was sucking and biting it, I told him to stop and paused him but he just kept sucking it! Total jerk, right?” Walker tenderly began running his tongue up and down the crack, licking Merrick’s hole. Flicking the pink ring with the tip of his tongue. Slow and passionate, rimming Merrick as he muttered. “Couldn’t move, either. He likes to pin my arms and stuff,”

“D-Do you two do more than grind and stuff?” Merrick questioned, between moans. Jealousy still laced within his body. He pushed back into Walker’s wet tongue as it applied pressure on his ass. The young blond’s thumbs sunk in, helping to spread him open wider.

Walker moaned into Merrick’s ass. It was sweet and pure. His tongue swirled around the ring slowly, tracing around it before gliding back down the crack until meeting Merrick’s balls. Using the tip to flick the soft sack. Just long enough for the dancer to begin groaning in pleasure and wiggle his hips. Then, Walker ran his tongue swiftly back up over the hole. Noticing how it pushed out with passion and hunger.

He purred while eating the boy out. Pushing his tongue down until prodding past the ring and entering Merrick’s tightness. It felt virgin tight. “Like what, Merrick?”

“D-Does he suck you?” Merrick blushed, the petite brunette moaning as his body was rocked by sensation.

“Sometimes, yeah,” With the thumbs spreading Merrick, it became easier to force his tongue deep inside Merrick’s hole. Shoving a good length inside the dancer.

“Do you suck him?” Merrick almost growled out, between his louder moans as the rimming continued.

Walker spanked him as he ate out the delicious dancer; He was kind of enjoying Merrick’s jealousy. His tongue wiggled inside just to make the older boy moan desperately, watching as Merrick’s fingers tugged at the sheets. The shirt riding up on Merrick’s smooth chest. “Why do you care? I’m about to be fucking you, aren’t I?”

“Cause he doesn't deserve you…” Merrick muttered softly. “H-He would use you like Piper…”

“Merrick!” Spanking him hard, Walker made sure it stung a little. Gavin wasn’t like that in the slightest. “He hates Piper, dude. Just calm down and enjoy me… this can be fun, right? A hottie like you pinned under me,”

“Y-You don’t fuck him, though right?” Merrick pushed, one last bit of jealousy left to get an answer about. “Or him… you…”

Walker raised an eyebrow. He straightened up slowly, cupping himself through Gavin’s shorts. Squeezing his cock a little before pushing it against Merrick. Ignoring the cute squeak. “We’re just fuck buddies… You’re acting like I’m dating him or something,”

“Sure seems like you are…” Merrick blushed, still not liking the image of Gavin Magnus sliding into Walker’s ass.

“Nah, just friends.” Walker leaned over the boy’s body and kissed his spine. “Ooh! I’m gonna blame the hickey on you, the fans will go nuts!”

“Nuh-huh! You can’t blame it on me! Unless you let me give you one…” Merrick protested. “I don’t wanna be blamed for you having his mark…”

Walker grinded his hips, sliding his cock up and down the crack. Letting his friend feel the full length of it gliding up and down against his ass. Peppering sweet kisses on the cute olive-skinned dancer. “Deal. If I can sink deep into this little ass!”

Merrick blushed, having always imagined that he would be the one fucking Walker Bryant, if he ever managed to get the boy into a bed for some fun. Now that he was here however, the thought of Walker’s pale-pink cock sliding into him had his cock throbbing inside of his lowered bottoms.

“Oh god…” He moaned in response, Walker grinning at the brunette’s response.

“Is that a YES?” Walker kissed back up then straightened. He lowered the shorts of his best friend with a thumb, letting his raging hard five-incher slap Merrick’s smooth butt. Humping it up and down his crack.

“I-It’s not a no…” Merrick whispered, feeling the humping hardened shaft.

“You’re so lucky my dick’s still coated in cum- long story,” Guiding the tip to Merrick’s hole, Walker pressed down. Applying pressure then letting it bounce free. Coming back down to slap the butt.

“G-Gavins?” Merrick quickly asked, Walker groaning from the still present jealousy.

Walker rolled his eyes, then pushed down. Letting the tip pop inside Merrick’s amazing hole. Unknowingly taking his anal virginity with the tip of his slim, sexy cock. Waves of pleasure crashed over both their bodies while the cum-coated member pushed inside. “Ngh… Nooo… my cum! I’m fucking you with my cum, dude,”

“Mmmmm…” Merrick moaned, the thought of Walker’s cock lubed with his own cum turning the boy on even more. Even if the pain of having his anal virginity taken for the first time was causing the teen to squirm around on the other boy’s bed.

Slowly inserting the length of his cock into Merrick, Walker throbbed half way in the hole. He stopped for a moment with both hands on the soft ass. Feeling him up, caressing Merrick as he pulled back withdrawing the length of his slim cock. Pulling out most of the way before sliding it back inside. Getting a little deeper with each thrust. Making sure he fucked slowly, letting Merrick enjoy the sensation as it pushed inside his tight virgin hole. 

Groaning into the sheets, Merrick moved his ass back and forth on Walker’s dick. Sliding it inside his hole, using that sexy boy’s cum as lube to fuck himself on the cock. His cute olive ass being fucked nice and deep, feeling the length of Walker’s cock sliding in with lustful passion. 

“O-Oh god… W-W-WALKER!” Merrick moaned loudly, feeling every inch of the shaft inside of him and now that the pain had gone down a little, he was loving it.

“You’re so freakin tight, Merrick! My dick feels so good in you!” Walker leaned over the boy, easing the length balls deep into the dancer. Bottoming out, throbbing intensely as the hole clenched down on him.

“B-B-Better than Gavin?” Merrick questioned, flexing his ass around the blond’s ass tighter.

Walker spanked him before slamming deeper in the tightness. “Stop that! You’re both sexy as fuck! And sooooo tight! Besides - Mmph! - he’s paused, and I'm inside your ass, Merrick...”

Merrick moaned, satisfied with that answer for now. Hoping that Gavin would follow the pause and not interrupt what he was hoping was the first of many times. with Walker. Especially if he kept getting those little kisses to the spine, and gentle caresses on his wiggling ass as Walker fucked him. His slim lips released sweet moans as the boy’s cock pushed deeper inside his body. Each thrust had Merrick’s own five-inches swinging between his legs.

Walker’s toned butt flexed tight when he shoved the length in Merrick, arching back. Merrick was flexing on his cock, hugging it so tightly it felt like his dick was going to snap. Growling, the blond tried to pull back. Finding it harder with the new vice-like grip on his shaft. Though a good hard spank made Merrick loosen up.

“What the fuck was that!” He gasped, throbbing uncontrollably.

“Hit… that spot again!!” Merrick cried out. Walker’s tip had lightly brushed against something inside. He didn’t know what, but it sent waves crashing over his body. Not to mention, his boxer briefs got a fresh few drops of precum. “Fuck me, Walker! Fuck that spot again!”

This only brought a grin to the pale-pink skinned boy who repeated his thrusts, pounding against the spot as hard as the young body allowed him. Merrick squealed with pure pleasure, tightening up each time the cock rammed into his spot. Unable to contain himself.

However, Walker didn’t want to end this too quickly. The tightness was getting to him, instilling the desire to flood Merrick’s tight tunnel with gallons of hot cum. So, Walker took him by surprise and pulled back. Popping free of Merrick and stumbling back a few steps with laboured breaths. His toned chest rose and fell deeply as he came down from a near-orgasm. Dripping precum on his floor, all while staring at the sexy older boy on his bed. Wiggling seductively at him, whining at the loss.

Merrick wasn’t finished, and he didn’t feel any cum in his ass. He growled looking back at Walker.

Walker wore a wide smirk on his handsome face, then winked. “Want to keep this going?”

“YES!” Merrick growled, disappointed in the lack of Walker cum swimming inside of him.

“Roll over, Merrick. I wanna see what you’re packing,” Walker grinned broadly. He scooped some pre off his cock, then swiped it on his tongue.

The older boy groaned but rolled over as he was told, not wanting to risk Walker stopping their fun. He wanted to have Walker’s cum inside him and he wouldn’t leave until he did. He flopped onto his back, bouncing on the soft bed. When his hips were in the air, Merrick tugged his pants down over his covered up cock. It fell with him. Merrick hit the bed, then the cock hit his waist with a loud slap.

“Mmm, that’s not bad.” Walker grinned as he eyed the length.

“Really?” Merrick asked, as he hadn’t really ever compared his own with anyone else’s.

“Well, I think Gavin’s bigger though.” Walker smirked teasingly as he thought about the good length that he had played with so often. Crawling atop of Merrick’s naked form, Walker purred. He looked sexy throwing his head back when Walker’s lips gingerly peppered kisses along his chest. Kissing at Merrick’s nipples, running his tongue over the olive skin. “Mmm, you’re so hot, dude…”

Merrick was unable to hold back anymore. With all the passion a fifteen-year-old could muster, combined with the flaming heat of the moment, he grabbed the blond boy and pulled him close. Smashing their lips together in a rough kiss through which each of them moaned. The two boys ground their cocks together and allowed their hands to roam all over each other’s bare chests; They enjoyed the muscles beneath their fingers, roaming over each other’s definition. All the while their lips were in a heated battle of passion, locked together as a moan passed between the two boys.

When their lips broke the two boys hovered inches apart, breathing heavily. As Merrick’s warm breath washed over his petite face, Walker was getting lost in those walnut brown eyes. He leaned in suddenly and stole another kiss. But it was gone too soon, and Walker’s lips were kissing down Merrick’s chin to his neck, then further along over the olive chest. Making the dancer moan while exploring down the centre of his chest. Drawing ever close to the throbbing dick pressed against their bodies.

“W-W-WALKER!” Crying out in bliss, Merrick’s hands found a home in Walker’s hair. Tugging lightly as the YouTuber’s tongue ran the length of his dick.

The tongue traced up and down his thin five-incher, licking down along its shaft until reaching Merrick’s smooth balls. They were tightened up while the boy was tensing, turned on by Walker’s tongue. He focused on these only for a brief moment. Smirking at Merrick while his lips suckled on one of the orbs and his tongue slobbered on it. Making the orbs slick and hot, needy to produce more cum. Walker’s lips pulled them back far as they could go before releasing with a pop.

Just when Merrick thought the pleasure was over, Walker captured his balls again. Engulfing both orbs in his warm mouth to suckle upon. “O-Oh god…”

“These are yummy,” Walker purred, attacking the orbs with his tongue.

“Y-Y-Yummier than Gavin?” Merrick teased, moaning from the sensation.

“Dunno, I don’t suck his balls much,” Walker shrugged. He pulled off before licking up the length of Merrick’s cock, then peppering kisses along the boy’s gorgeous, slim body. Until their lips met for a small kiss that left Merrick wanting more. “Gonna fuck you some more, kay dude?”

Merrick moaned in approval. “Y-Yes… f-fuck me… Walker!”

“Here, gimme your legs,” Walker’s hands slipped beneath the boy’s thighs and lifted them up so Merrick was bent in half. “You look so hot like that! I bet you could even suck yourself, too. Ever tried?”

“N-No…” Merrick blushed. “H-Have you?”

“I’m not that flexible,” With his cock pressed between Merrick’s cheeks, the dancer just wanted Walker to slam in. However, the dirty-blond ground his cock down on his smooth skin and purred. “Want to try, Merrick?”

“Ummm,” Merrick stammered, unsure if he could really do it, but also not wanting to lose a chance to impress Walker at the same time.

Walker took him by the hips and pulled Merrick back to the middle of the bed. Gently pushing his legs upwards, bending the dancer slowly so that his hips were rising over his head. Soon enough Merrick’s cock was hanging in the air a few inches above him. Walker moaned pushing his butt down. Gracefully Merrick was able to bend how Walker liked, and the cock was guided to his soft lips. Capturing his tip with a small mew.

“Well, damn…” Walker muttered under his breath as he carefully tried to push more in, not wanting to break the boy before him. Once Merrick grabbed his own hips and started to suck, Walker moved around and pushed his dick back inside the boy’s hole.

Merrick’s cheeks were red as he sucked himself. Bobbing slowly on his own tip, able to taste his sweetness and the faint hint of watermelon bubble gum Walker had been chewing earlier in the day. “Mmm!”

“Fuck that is soooo hot!” Walker grunted, as he continued working into the sexy dancer’s ass. Struggling not to pound him hard with the sight of Merrick sucking his own cock.

“F-fuck me!” Merrick moaned before engulfing more of his cock. His eyes rolled back with the duelling sensations of his own blowjob and Walker’s cock easing inside. Too gentle for his liking, but it was obvious why.

Walker waited until his entire length was inside of Merrick’s bent in half body, before beginning to fuck the boy. Moving back and forth inside of the flexed, tight ass as he watched his bottom sucking on the mushroom head of his own cock. His hands glided over Merrick’s skin, helping to push him down on both of their dicks. Gentle and slow, just enough to let the boy feel every inch of both dicks ease inside his holes.

“Oh, god!” Walker moaned as he made sure to take the sight in. It was definitely quite the one to behold and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to see it again after this. He found himself hoping that Gavin was this flexible however, as his best friend blowing himself would be a sight to behold.

Merrick pulled his hips down hard, sliding the length of his dick deep down his own throat. Making it bulge out a little with the size buried all the way. The boy shocked himself with just how much of his cock he was able to take, not having expected to get any further than maybe licking the head of his cock. However, as he bobbed on his cock, the dancer decided to try this one time without Walker fucking him. Not that he wanted that to stop.

“Fuuuuuuck, Gavin’s really missing out! You’re so hot sucking that dick!” Walker roared, beginning to thrust his hips harder. Pounding Merrick deep, hitting all the right places. Growling around his cock a little from Walker mentioning Gavin again, the dancer flexed in order to tighten his ass around Walker’s penetrating cock. “Mmm… god your soooo tight Mer-!”

“It’s so deep! Mm, Walker fuck me please!” Merrick wrapped a hand around his cock and began pumping it. Suckling the tip of his own cock while Walker plowed him. “Mmm!”

Walker stopped just momentarily, a bit hesitant in giving the boy what he wanted. But that quickly dissipated as his hormones took over. Praying he wouldn’t hurt him too much, Walker steadily picked up his pace inside the boy.

The slapping of flesh grew louder between the pair, with Walker jamming his dick through the tightness of Merrick Hanna without control. Too tight to hold back as orgasm drew ever closer for the pair of them.

Merrick squeaked suddenly. Walker’s hand had wrapped underneath him and took over on his cock, furiously pumping the length. “Cum on your face!”

“Wh-what! MM! Walkerrrr wait!” Merrick cried as the boy’s hand jerked him off. That combined with the cock pounding his tight ass was too much to handle, and he couldn’t last long before a massive load of hot cum erupted onto himself. Merrick’s cute face getting coated with his own teenage cream, from his curly hair to his extended tongue, it got everywhere. “A-ahhh!”

“So damn hot!”

Walked licked some cum from his finger while continuing to plow the dancer. Getting carried away with his own pleasure.

“I’m so close, dude!” Walker continued to slam the tight little hole. Filling it with his meaty young cock and moaning when Merrick clenched down on him, assisting in the milking process. He throbbed against the inner walls. Fucking in enough precum Merrick felt like it would drive him crazy. “You’re not dancing for a week after this!”

“Mmm. c-cum in me!” Merrick cried out, as the pleasure got too much.

“Ungh! Mm! Here… it… comes!!” The blond rammed his length balls deep and not a moment later the hot, sticky stream of cum fired from his dick. Spurting ropes down Merrick’s tunnel, painting his insides white. Each intense throb of his cock ended with another shot of cum flooding the young dancer. “Oh my god, your ass is milking me, bro!”

“Th-that feels so hot! It’s in my stomach!” Merrick squealed as Walker came inside him, feeling the river of spunk flow deep.

When the heavily breathing teens had come down from their orgasms, Walker pulled away and let Merrick unfurl. Suddenly both aware of how sweaty they were, with the hot droplets running down their bodies. He collapsed down onto the bed with a deep sigh. Feeling content again after cumming twice within an hour.

“Damn… that was hot!” He breathed.

“Making out with you could be hotter?” Merrick shot him a tired grin while his chest rose and fell heavily.

Walker grinned. “You don’t have to ask for a kiss, sexy…”

Leaning over the breathless boy connected their lips for a tired but loving kiss. Gavin for now out of each of their minds, content laying there with their lips interlocked passionately. The pair did not leave Walker’s bed for a while later, with each of the boys releasing another load after a short nap.

Gavin, meanwhile, had not forgotten what Walker did. Even though he could unpause at any moment the blond laid there with his flaccid cock in hand, wrapped up in Walker’s underwear. The cum was cold and dry now, his arousal gone but still hopeful Walker would return or call. But hope was fast fading now that London was standing there with his phone pressed to his ear, listening to the dialing tone and waiting.

That’s when the shorts in Gavin’s hand started to buzz.

“Ugh you’re kidding me! He left his phone here!” Gavin wanted to throw his head back, but stayed perfectly still. “Do you know his home number? I can never remember it…”

“I barely know Walker’s own number. Why can’t you just move? It’s just a silly game, right?” London chuckled. He couldn’t believe his luck in finding Gavin half naked jerking off. Or semi-jerking off, with his hand frozen on his cock. Blocking it from view with Walker’s shorts. 

Gavin blushed and muttered. “It’s the principle! I can’t just move...” 

“You are… such a dork,” London snickered. “What do you want me to do about this then? I’m not walking to his place!”

“W-well… if you don’t want to do that… you could um…” Gavin began, eyes moving down towards his semi-hardened length. “Finish me?”

The thirteen-year-old blond boy followed Gavin’s eyes to witness the shorts being pushed up by the cock reinflating. He blushed a little and licked his bottom lip as a heat rose in his chest and cheeks. “Jerk you off? No way! If anything I’d use you while you’re paused!”

“I was thinking more… your mouth…” Gavin admitted. He gnawed at his bottom lip, glancing at a shocked London.

“How about… I use your holes and you can’t stop me?” London attempted a grin, still feeling flushed.

Gavin’s eyes widened a little as he tried another option. “Or… you could ride my cock…”

Feeling the arousal taking over his body, London crossed the room and reached out to take the fabric away from Gavin’s cock. Letting it drop beside the bed and Gavin’s cock become exposed, wrapped in his cramping fingers. He grinned at it before poking its tip, which flared up at him. 

“Damn Magnus…” London muttered, stroking it with one finger.

Tensing up and throbbing as the delicate touch teased him, Gavin squirmed. His cock flared hard, desperate for London’s affection. “F-fuck just stroke it or something! Don’t tease me!”

London simply smirked and continued his delicate strokes. Purring as his thumb rested against the other boy’s sack. “Now why should I? You’re mine to enjoy, paused boy.”

The gulp of the other boy, had the blond smirking.


End file.
